Frozen TE2-SeMet crystals diffracted to ~2 A. Fluorescence scan has accurately determined the wavelengths for data collection. Three data sets have been collected from one seleno-methionine labeled crystal at 2.5A resolution at selected wavelengths. The exposure time was 45 seconds/frame and with 1 degree oscillations. The data are of very good quality with internal R-factors ranging from 4.3% to 4.8% and the overall completeness is 99.7%. Preliminary scaling results suggest that the signal should be strong enough to solve the structure using Se atoms as the anomalous scatterers. Experiments using direct methods as well as the Patterson function are carried out to find the positions of the Se atoms and calculate the phases.